Book of Death Vol 1 1
| Series = Book of Death | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = Book of Death | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation “A coward dies a thousand times before his death, but the valiant taste of death but once.” The Valiant heroes. X-O Manowar. Bloodshot. Ninjak. The Harbinger Renegades. Unity. This is how they lived. This is how they died. Now we know. The Book of the Geomancer has recorded it all. But only a young girl – the last in a line of the enigmatic mystics who protect the Earth known as Geomancers – has seen this future come to pass, from the coming cataclysm to the dawn of the 41st century. Alone with her sworn protector, the Eternal Warrior – a soldier battle-forged across five thousand years of combat – the duo must defy their allies to stop the Dark Age that now threatens to eclipse our world. Together, they are the number one target of every hero and villain on Earth. Either the Eternal Warrior hands her over…or they take him down. But can even he single-handedly protect one child when the entire Valiant Universe wages war against him? The blockbuster Valiant event of 2015 starts here as New York Times best-selling writer Robert Venditti (X-O MANOWAR) joins superstar-in-the-making Robert Gill (ARMOR HUNTERS: HARBINGER) and visionary artist Doug Braithwaite (ARMOR HUNTERS) to begin a thousand-year journey into the future of the Valiant Universe…and rain, fire, blood and war on the heroes of today. (Part 1): Foretold Appearances Featured Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Bravo team ** * ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** / Telepathic Dolphin ** ** * * / Rampage Form * * Class-I Independent Operations Units * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * Kay McHenry * * * * * * * * * The Torment * Unnamed black female hero with brown/red hair * Unnamed hero with black striped outfit * Unnamed black female hero with halo * Unnamed hero with tie and crowbar * Unnamed hero covered in scarves * Unnamed purple X-O warrior * The Visitor * * ** Locations: * ** Concord * * ** Holocaust * ** Ashlee Items: * * * Gilad's axe * Ninjak's sai * * ** Vehicles: * Ants * Frogs * * Rats * Scorpions * Snakes Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Design: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: & (A / 2nd) ** Variants: (B), ©, (D), Blank Cover (E) ** Incentives: (1:10), (1:20), Paolo Rivera (1:60) ** Exclusives: & (1-UP), (4CG), Scot Eaton & (Atomic), & (BAM), (Borderlands), & Ulises Arreola (Collector's Paradise), & (Comics Dungeon), & (Level Up), (Mile High), Ryan Lee (NERD Store), (Ssalefish), (Ultimate) * Editors: , (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo Design: }} Synopsis Notes * The "1:25 Retailer Incentive Variant Cover" of this issue is the exclusive (of 4). * The ''Deluxe Edition'' includes a version of the script where Gang appears as a future member of Unity alongside Katherine Zygos, Quartz, and Punk Mambo. Quotes Cover Gallery Regular Covers File:Book of Death Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Robert Gill & Brian Reber Book of Death Vol 1 1 Nord Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Cary Nord Book of Death Vol 1 1 Crain Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Clayton Crain Book of Death Vol 1 1 Djurdjevic Variant.jpg|'Cover D' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic Book of Death Vol 1 1 Blank Variant.jpg|'Blank Cover E' Book of Death Vol 1 1 2nd Printing.jpg|'Second Printing Cover' Incentive Covers Book of Death Vol 1 1 Design Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Paolo Rivera Book of Death Vol 1 1 Perez Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by Pere Perez Book of Death Vol 1 1 Rivera Variant.jpg|'1:60 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Paolo Rivera Exclsusive Covers Book of Death Vol 1 1 Ryp Variant.jpg|'1-UP Collectibles Exclusive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp & Pete Pantazis Book of Death Vol 1 1 Gill Variant.jpg|'2nd & Charles / Books-a-Million (BAM!) Exclusive Cover' by Robert Gill & David Baron Book of Death Vol 1 1 Eaton Variant.jpg|'4CG (Four Color Grails) Exclusive Cover' by Scot Eaton Book of Death Vol 1 1 Eaton Arreola Variant.jpg|'Atomic Comics Exclusive Cover' by Scot Eaton & Ulises Arreola Book of Death Vol 1 1 Hetrick Variant.jpg|'Borderlands Comics and Games Exclusive ConnectingCover' by Meghan Hetric Book of Death Vol 1 1 Segovia Variant.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Stephen Segovia & Ulises Arreola Book of Death Vol 1 1 Lee Passalaqua Variant.jpg|'Comics Dungeon Exclusive Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Book of Death Vol 1 1 Dolan Variant.jpg|'Level Up & Farpoint Exclusive Cover' by Zach Dolan & Laurie Foster Book of Death Vol 1 1 Cafu Variant.jpg|'Mile High Comics Exclusive Cover' by Cafu Book of Death Vol 1 1 Lee Variant.jpg|'The NERD Store Exclusive Cover' by Ryan Lee Book of Death Vol 1 1 Sandoval Variant.jpg|'Ssalefish Comics Exclusive Cover' by Rafa Sandoval Book of Death Vol 1 1 Strutz Variant.jpg|'Ultimate Comics Exclusive Cover' by Jason Strutz Book of Death Vol 1 1 Strutz Platinum Variant.jpg|'Ultimate Comics Exclusive Platinum Cover' by Jason Strutz Textless Covers Book of Death Vol 1 1 Nord Variant Textless.jpg Book of Death Vol 1 1 Crain Variant Textless.jpg Book of Death Vol 1 1 Djurdjevic Variant Textless.jpg Book of Death Vol 1 1 Design Variant Textless.jpg Book of Death Vol 1 1 Perez Variant Textless.jpg Book of Death Vol 1 1 Rivera Variant Textless.jpg Promotional Art Gallery Previews BOD 001 001.jpg BOD 001 002.jpg BOD 001 003.jpg BOD 001 004.jpg BOD 001 005.jpg BOD 001 006.jpg BOD 001 007.jpg BOD 001 008.jpg BOD 001 009.jpg Related References External links